


Don't You Still Love Me?

by chimaeracabra



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Magical Realism, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's Day, an angry Loki decides he must win back the affections of his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polia/gifts).



> Lmfao.

            Allison slept, or rather, tried to sleep. Going on her second hour awake, she glances at her new alarm clock. 3:41a.m. on a freezing, February, Bostonian night never looked so pitiful. She sits up to zip her best friend's gray Billabong hoodie up all the way. Yes, she is _so_ cold that she has to resort to wearing a sweatshirt to sleep for warmth, never mind the four sheets, three fleece blankets, large thermal blanket, and Winnie the Pooh quilt from her childhood that she sleeps beneath every night. She sighs, again wishing she weren't still single at the ripe old age of twenty-four; if she had a boyfriend, his life-saving body heat would prevent her from shivering beneath a mountain of wool every night.

            She can't give a shit less about Valentine's Day. It's just a holiday designed to torment the single, society rubbing it in your face that you don't get any while everyone else you know is marriage bound or in a serious relationship. Allison laughs cynically, staring at her alarm clock before lying back down. She decides she'll masturbate later today and fantasize—as always—about whatever male actor, rock star, or fictional character is her current obsession. Just because she's single doesn't mean she isn't allowed to enjoy herself on a holiday that's obviously about getting laid. When she's finally beginning to nod off, the sound of the doorbell ringing stirs her. She squints into the dimness, pausing and wondering whether the doorbell is simply her imagination. She closes her eyes again. Lo and behold, five seconds later: _ding dong_.

            "Who the flying fuck is ringing my bell at four in the morning?" she mutters, reaching for the wooden baseball bat she sleeps with and trudging towards her bedroom door. She stands there a while, and the doorbell rings again. Realizing she's not just hearing things, Allison starts down the stairs. She pauses on the other side of the door, having tiptoed. The harsh knock on it that follows causes her to nearly jump out of her skin. She raises the bat in her right hand, gripping it firmly, while reaching for the handle with the other. The sound of someone sighing with irritation causes Allison to pause.

            "Odin's _beard_ , Allison, open the _door_."

She stands there shocked for a handful of seconds. It almost sounds like…like…nah, that's not possible.

            "My darling…you can either open this door, or I can kick it down. Your choice."

Slowly, Allison stands on her toes to glance into the peephole. She sees nothing through it. Whoever the hell is on the other side of the door has their hand over the tiny glass lens.

            "Do you want me to count to three?" the familiar voice inquires. Without seeing the face of the stranger on the other side of her door, Allison can tell that it's a man, and he's smiling.

            "Okay. This will obviously be a rather pricey repair, ehehehehe."

And she tears the door open so fast that her body flies sideways somewhat. The tall, verdant-eyed, pale, raven-haired god stands there with a Cheshire smile on his mischievous face, foot raised in mid air and ready to demolish Allison's front door. He puts his foot down slowly, laughing. Assuming she's lost her mind, Allison attempts to slam the door, but Loki's one hand keeping it open is stronger than she can manage. He pulls the wooden bat swiftly from her hand, snapping it in two over one knee with no apparent effort whatsoever, and throwing it carelessly over his shoulder before breezing inside. The cold hitting Allison in the face is a wakeup call. She turns around only to find Loki so close to her that she can feel his breath as he pressures her up against the door, humming while pulling the locks clicked.

            She stares up at him in disbelief. He doesn't even spare her a glance while securing the front door. Her nostrils fill with the scent of snow, and quickly, she realizes that it's emanating from Loki's armor, seeping through the pores in his pale skin. After locking the door, Loki takes a step back, large enough to examine Allison to his liking.

            "My word… _where_ have you been? It's like I pretty much vanished off the face of your mind!" Loki complains, adopting a stern look and crossing his arms. Allison's heart skips beats.

            "I have to break the fourth wall of your little imagination to get you to _see_ me again?!"

Her mouth pops open, but she doesn't know what to say. Loki rolls his eyes and starts into the kitchen. Allison stands there alone for a while, questioning her sanity, wondering whether or not she should call the police. By the time she tiptoes to the kitchen, Loki has removed his vambraces and placed them on the kitchen counter. He sits at the kitchen table at Allison's laptop, already typing in the password and somehow gaining access. Suddenly, Allison laughs. The table is too small for the god with his inhuman largeness. It had almost been like standing before a statue when he pinned her up against the front door. He looks over at her sternly.

            "What the hell are you doing?" Allison asks, taking a few cautious steps forward. She keeps her distance still, but thinks that if Loki had wanted to hurt her, he would have done so already. She eyes the sheath attached at his hip, housing what she knows to be a serious weapon. Loki sighs and waves her over impatiently, returning his face to the screen of Allison's computer. He clicks and types away at something. She approaches him cautiously, stopping several feet away. Loki pauses, resting his chin atop of his folded hands, elbows on the table.

            "Woman, if you don't get over here this instant, I will come and collect you myself," he warns, addressing Allison entirely without ever looking up. There's a moment of silence, and finally, she approaches. Once within grabbing distance, Loki yanks her by the arm and points to her computer screen. She wonders how the fuck he even logged into her account on Archive of Our own, let alone her laptop, which had been signed out of and turned off before she went to bed. She gasps at the suddenness of Loki grabbing her.

            " _Look_ ," he says with utter contempt. She follows his, pale, elegant index finger. Allison's eyes lock on the title of a Loki story she'd written nearly two years ago, the summer after she graduated from college.

            "I—I'm sorry—I'll take them down—I'll take them _all_ down—"

            " _NO_!" Loki bellows so loudly that Allison physically jumps. He loosens his grip on her arm, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

            "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…get it together, Loki. You’ve discussed this with yourself…"

            "What?"

Allison then realizes that Loki is talking to himself. A few seconds of muttering to himself later, he opens his green eyes and smiles at her with what looks like extreme difficulty. The impatience he feels is just about tangible at this point. He speaks calmly and clearly, rubbing Allison's arm comfortingly with the hand that isn't gripping her.

            "You haven't written about me in nearly _two years_ ," Loki explains, taking a deep breath. He then stands, crossing his arms, cocking a raven black eyebrow and tapping his booted foot against the tiled floor.

            "Whuuuhh?"

            "You heard me, Allison."

            "Wait, back up. This has _got_ to be a dream. You're not real…this isn't… _nope_. Getting on the nope train to Nopeville. I don't drink, I don't smoke, you're just a figment of my imagination. Yep. I have this whole situation under control. I'm going back to bed." Allison sighs in relief. But when she tries to step towards the door, coldness locks around the back of her neck. She is physically lifted for a good three seconds before Loki himself places her into the chair at her own kitchen table.

            "This is no dream, sweety. I _am_ real, and I am _not_ a figment of your…well…more or less—but I am real and I am here in the flesh. And you're going to tell me why…" Loki sighs, his cold breath hitting the back of her head. Slowly, Allison turns to look up at him.

            "Why you don't _love me anymore_!" And then he buckles to his knees on the floor with clenched fists, angry tears falling out of his green eyes, and freezing like diamonds against his white cheeks. Allison stares at him in disbelief. Even whilst kneeling, he's nearly at her height where she sits. He continues  muttering frustrated words to himself, crossing his arms hard, almost like a toddler throwing a fit. Slowly, Allison reaches out to touch him. When she does so, Loki's crying stops immediately. He looks at her pleadingly.

            "Why…? Why did you stop writing about me? I _loved_ it. Every second. You buried me in the back of your mind like…like a repressed childhood memory!" he says, starting off sadly and gradually yelling at Allison with fury. As she touches his cold cheek, physically picking off a tear that turned into an icicle, she realizes that Loki is real (more or less), and that he is kneeling at her feet in her kitchen at four a.m. His green eyes follow to her hand prying frozen tears off his cheek. She stares at him with confusion, despite finally understanding the situation. She places the icicle on her tongue and it melts. She tastes neither salt, nor anything vaguely reminiscent of sustenance. It tastes like snow, and she smiles.

            "You're weird," Loki says calmly, cocking a brow and grabbing the dishtowel off the counter to wipe his nose.

            "I thought you _loved_ me, Allison. Who the hell is Sebastian Stan? Who gives a damn about Tom Hiddleston? What about _me_?! Why have you been writing and fantasizing about all these strangers?" At this point, Loki is pacing back and forth between the refrigerator and the chair where he had sat Allison down, babbling.

            "It's like I never even existed. Sure, every now and then you wear that t-shirt of me, but you wore it to the bloody gym and sweat all over me the other week (scoff). In what universe did you ever _imagine_ I would want you defiling me that way?! Remember when you wore me to sleep to keep your nightmares away? _Why_ do you think you stopped having that recurrent Star Wars nightmare you've been having ever since you were child? _Hmmm_. Did you think it was God? It wasn't God. Hahaha, God isn't real. It was _me_. I was scaring those nightmares away. Then you shoved me into the top of your closet somewhere. Did you _know_ there's a _lot_ of dust in there, woman—?"

            "Shut up."

Loki pauses midsentence. He stares at Allison with wide eyes. She smiles, knowing that he won't hurt a hair on her head.

            "What in my name do you think you just said to me?"

Loki approaches her sinisterly. Allison glances at the title of her last Loki entry to find that it's dated July 25th, 2014. She pauses, staring at the date, unable to believe that's how long it's been since she obsessed over Loki enough to write smut about him.

            "Excuse me, Allison. I think I just asked you a question!" Loki says furiously. She sighs.

            "I'm sorry."

His expression softens.

            "Really?" he says hopefully, standing right in front of her.

            "I still love you, Loki. I just haven't been writing about you."

            "Oh, I _know_ ," he says bitchily, "You've been seeing other people," he spits, throwing his hands up in the air. He narrows his eyes angrily. The blood rushes to Allison's cheeks.

            "I may be in the back of your mind these days, but I still get to see just about every thought that crosses it. Ville Valo, Jake Gyllenhaal, Sebastian Stan, Captain _America_ for fuck's sake, you've been all over the world at this point! Stop cheating on me!"

Allison fights the urge to laugh again. Instead, she gets up out of her chair and wraps her arms around the god, even whilst his arms are crossed. After a few moments of feeling his tension, he actually laughs. He wraps his arms around her.

            "Happy Valentine's Day, Alli."

His chill gradually becomes uncomfortable and she backs away. Loki looks somewhat disappointed.

            "I _am_ still a frost giant, you know."

            "Of course, Loki. I know everything about you there is to know. I'm obsessed with you, aren't I?"

At this, Loki smiles and blushes. He holds both hands behind his back timidly as she goes to turn her computer off. He clears his throat.

            "Regarding what I said about you sweating on me at the gym…well, I actually didn't mind that. I was just being mean. I really enjoy being that close to you, even if only for a day before you throw me in the wash."

            Allison laughs quietly at the self absorbed mess standing a few feet away from her. But honestly, she finds him extremely sweet.

            "And, well…I knew this entire time that you always loved me…it's just that I got a bit jealous with all the other men floating around in your fantasies. Some of them bothered me. I mean, this Tom _Hiddleston_ guy pretends to be me. That just isn't funny. There is only _one_ god of mischief!" Allison glances over at him with his chest puffed out proudly, standing to his full height. She keeps quiet, not wanting to break it to him that the version of him she fell in love with _is_ still Tom Hiddleston in costume.

            "Okay, Loki," she says. Allison yawns.

            "Ready to sleep?" he asks gently. She nods, starting for the door.

            "I'll get the light," Loki promises. And it clicks out behind her. She feels him following her up to her room. She pauses at the bedroom door.

            "Why have you stopped?" Loki inquires. Allison turns around nervously. Loki grins at her slyly.

            "Come on, love. It isn't like you haven't fantasized about me for the past three years. You can't _possibly_ be uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping next to me."

Allison walks through the door, and Loki's mischievous laugh after her sends chills down her spine.

            "I used to stalk you like a _rabid dog_ , in your horny little thoughts," he grins, a pair of sharp canines glimmering under the light when she turns to look at him. Her eyes widen a bit when she realizes that he's undressing. A piece of Loki's armor falls to the hardwood with a _clunk_ , and his pale feet are already exposed, his boots resting outside the room in the hallway. He laughs, and she loses her words again when his chest is exposed. Loki strips down to his underwear before bowing to Allison's height.

            "Why don't you get in first?" His smile and his tone make her wonder whether he has some sort of prank up his sleeve. With a shaky hand, Allison peels the sea of blankets back and slips into her bed. Loki eyes the piece of furniture, cocking his head to the side.

            "Now, you and I both know that this just won't do," he says, raising both hands. At this motion, a ray of green tinted light emanates from the tips of Loki's fingers, and she feels her bed expanding around her, growing in length and width, even rising off the ground several feet. Loki yawns, stretching, pushing his long body into the bed beside Allison. He turns to his side, staring at her. Several seconds pass, and his naughty smile hasn't abated.

            "Uhm…Loki?"

            "Yes."

            "Why are you staring at me?"

His cool arm falls across her body beneath the blankets.

            "Oh, I'm just thinking about when I met you," he says almost coyly, averting his gaze for a few seconds.

            "You were about to finish your junior year of university. You were walking back to your dorm from dinner—by yourself, of course—you generally keep to yourself, I've noticed. You stopped just outside that massive lawn behind your building because you could see that a movie was playing on a big screen that night, a bunch of students watching. You had no idea what it was, but you walked over to watch…"

            Loki's hand caresses her side soothingly, and it only distracts Allison a little bit from his voice.

            "You didn't have your glasses on at the time, but the screen was large enough that you could see people on it. It was right when I allowed my idiot brother to lock me up in that glass cage and I was manipulating the Black Widow. You saw me, your little jaw dropped, and my voice took hold of you entirely. It was at that moment that you yearned to find out everything about me. It was at that moment that you fell in love with me, sweety."

Allison finds herself blushing, smiling so big that she covers her mouth with both hands. Loki laughs calmly, gently pulling her hands away.

            "Now, don't be shy, Alli. You know you loved me then, and you still love me now. I have _always_ been with you ever since that night. In here…" Loki's index and middle fingers press against Allison's temple. His coolness stops bothering her, the heat from her own body warming up the surroundings. After staring at him long enough that she's sure she would have lost the staring contest, had they been having one, Loki leans in, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows makes her heart swoon, and kisses her.

            Knocking on her front door this night, Loki knew exactly what was going to happen. He had thoroughly made up his mind to find a way to get Allison to start thinking about him again. It didn't make him any less overwhelmed that he was getting to physically touch his admirer for the first time, outside of all her sensual thoughts. Loki mounts her and she freezes, only watching as he kneels between her thighs, pulling her fuzzy, pink pajama pants down. He appears to get a kick out of the little red and pink chicks on them.

            "The-they were a Christmas gift one year. They keep my legs warm when I sleep," Allison mutters, slightly embarrassed. Loki spares her a look that says he adores her. He throws the pants over his shoulder before unzipping her hoodie. She sits up to allow him to remove it, staring in disbelief at his perfection, at his physical size. Surely, he is a god. Allison lifts her arms as Loki pries her long-sleeved shirt off, throwing it aside. He leads her to lie back down, feasting on the site before him.

            "Mmmm," he hums lowly, biting his lower lip. He reaches for Allison's underwear, hooking his long fingers beneath the waist band on either hip. Before tugging them down, he looks to Allison for a go ahead. She smiles shyly and he pulls them off her slowly. Loki sighs amorously, staring all over her body, those emerald eyes flitting back and forth as if trying to figure out where to start first. Oddly, this doesn't make Allison feel awkward. Without taking his eyes off her, Loki removes his undergarment and slowly clambers on top of her, parting her legs gently. She would have lied to herself if she had tried to say she wasn't getting wet the entire time she watched Loki undress. She figures he knows this somehow as he grins without teeth, lowering his waist between her thighs.

            She gasps at the coldness of his member. He strains erotically, holding back from plowing into her at full force. He didn’t want to hurt the little human. Allison's hands clasp around the back of his graceful neck, her fingers dusting into his shoulder length black hair. His chill dissipates and Loki revels in the sensation of the wet, warm hug enveloping him. Allison lifts her head slightly, bumping it slightly against Loki's when she feels him meet her depth internally. Her lips left agape, Loki kisses her, gently at first, and then with a thirst that nearly gets her to climax. He's very gentle in his motions, pausing at any slight meep out of her, before she pulls him down enthusiastically against her. Gradually, the thrusting of Loki's hips becomes chaotic, almost as if he can't wait.

            When she meets her end, Allison groans out loud, drawing her nails down Loki's back repeatedly. She clutches him while he erupts inside of her, catching his breath and lying against her gently, kissing her breasts. After a moment, Loki maneuvers to Allison's side again, drawing his arms around her. She no longer feels the chill of loneliness, falling asleep with her face nestled into Loki's chest, inhaling his snowy scent. Her eyes close sleepily, but before drifting away, she opens them to gaze up at Loki. He's already looking down at her. He smiles.

            "Something wrong?"

            "Nothing. I'm just wondering if you'll be here when I wake up."

            "Of course! It's Valentine's Day, you pretty little fool. _I_ don't want to spend it alone, either." He laughs and she's out like a light.


End file.
